


You’re Like a Star Who Has Fallen and Made My Dreams Come True.

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Super Short Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super Short Getzy/Bobby All Star Weekend Fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Like a Star Who Has Fallen and Made My Dreams Come True.

All Getzy wanted this weekend was to have Bobby on his damn team. And then stupid Team Folingo has to go and take him.

Well he probably could have chose him earlier but at the same time there were some better guys and Rick Nash is very persuasive when he wants a certain player.

Bobby doesn’t really care. It would have been nice to play with Getzy again but at the same time this gives him more of a chance to show off his talents then to just be known as Getzy’s winger again. He did feel a little bad though when he saw how sad Getzy looked after he put on the opposing teams jersey.

If only they hadn’t done the Kessel/Seguin trade he could have traded for him.

After the draft they head back to Getzy’s hotel room because it’s way nicer then Bobby’s. The Ducks really like to splurge on him and Bobby’s still going to take advantage of it even if he’s not a Duck anymore. Getzy throws there new jersey’s on the end of the bed and starts stripping off his suit. Bobby does the same and then grabs Getzy by the hand and tugs him into the bathroom and starts the Jacuzzi tub.

“I really wish Nash would have just let me pick you the first 10 times I asked. Fucking pissed about that.”

Bobby climbs in and settles right in front of Getzy between his legs and leans back. It’s pretty comfy. “Will see each other the whole weekend it’s better than nothing.”

Getzy makes a sad little whining sound “It’s not fair. I wanted to get to sit with you and play on your line and all that. Now instead I get to sit with Nash or Toews, if he’ll even sit at all.”

Bobby gives him a little pat on the knee. “And then after we can come back to the room and watch crappy TV till you fall asleep, because you always do, and then in the morning will get room service and then go try that ice slide and then go to the game and it’ll be just as nice.”

Getzy smiles. He likes being old and romantic now that there more settled down in life. Not young and stupid going out and drinking till 1am and sleeping around and pretending they aren’t in love when they really were.

“I think that’s a pretty nice idea.”

“Thank you.” Bobby says with a smirk “Now before the water gets cold and my fingers and toes get all shriveled you should let me blow you.”

“That’s an even better idea.” Getzy says and Bobby puffs up his cheeks and goes under.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this like while watching the All Star Draft so hope you enjoy. Super short but I couldn't think of what else to add.


End file.
